Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $18.6\%$
Solution: $18.6$ percent = $18.6$ per cent = $18.6$ per hundred $18.6\% = \dfrac{18.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{18.6\%} = 0.186$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.